


Royal Pain

by QueenEmpath



Category: American Gods (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asgard is Norway, Characters can be ooc, Crossover, Daenerys is a former German Princess, Difficulty in adjesting, Diplomecy, Family Politics, Greek god are human here, Hela doesn't, Jealous Hela, Loki and Thor are accepts Shadow, Loki is good brother, Loki is loving husband, Media scrutiny, Multi, No Beta, Parallels with real life royalty, She lives in France, They are really shitty and dysfunctional family, Thor is a good brother, Westeros is Britain, she's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Everyone thinks life of royals is very easy. Just waving, smiling and cutting ribbons. Ask Asgardian Royals
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Thor (Marvel), Hela/Skurge | The Executioner, Jon Snow/Mia Thermopolis Renaldi, Loki (Marvel)/Daenerys Targaryen, Many more relationships, Shadow Moon/Ostera
Kudos: 7





	Royal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another crossover fic. I'm really into crossovers there days. Don't worry I’m still writing Moving forward, starting fresh. Enjoy

_ Valhalla, Asgard, November 2019 _

It was a chilly morning. Thor was sitting in his office as his personal Secretary was telling him about today’s agenda. It was his second year as the king and things were going smoothly. He was looking forward to his upcoming wedding next month. Thor stunned many when he decided that he wants to marry the Crown Princess of Themyscira, Diana rather than an Asgardian girl. Though marriage between heirs of two ruling royal families was impossible. Diana’s mother Queen Hippolyta allowed it since Diana never wanted to be queen plus Themyscira was a  _ very _ small nation as compared to Asgard. Cleaning of throat brought Thor out of his thoughts. He looked the the blonde woman who start reading from her notepad

”For today’s agenda, your Majesty. You've a meeting with Prime Minister Hismdall and the cabinet, then with foreign dignitaries, then you’ll be visiting Queen Frigga memorial charitable hospital, then at lunch you have a meeting with Archbishop of Nornheim regarding your upcoming nuptials and- before she could say more a man sharply dress in black suit entered. 

”Forgive me, Your Majesty. I have important news for you” said the man. Thor signalled the woman to go out, when the woman left Thor turned to the man 

”Now, Olav” he said encouragingly

”We find him sir. Currently, he's in prison in Indiana, United States” 

”Prison?” Thor questioned 

”Apparently someone framed him, Your Majesty” Olav informed. Thor just nodded.

* * *

_ New York, November 2019 _

Thor exits his private jet as a dashing man in suit wait for him. Thor approached him and immediately hugged him 

”Ah, Anthony, it was great to see you again,” Thor said happily but Tony remained neutral.

”So Thor, old buddy, your royal hotness. Is there any reason you informed me about your arrival and not the Asgardian embassy?” Tony asked. Thor just sighed

”It’s a private matter Anthony, family matter” Thor said. 

”Alright, how can I help you?” Tony asked 

”I need one of your private jets to visit Indiana” Thor explains

* * *

_ Indiana, United States _

Inside the prison cell, a caramel-skinned man punched the wall. He won't leave the assholes who sent him there. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Just then a prison guard came 

”Moon, Shadow Moon. You've been released. That man wants to see you” said the guard. Shadow’s eyes widened in shock. Who would've done that for him since no one believed in him

”Look, Thor- your highness whatever. I don't want your royal charity. My fa-that bastard abandoned my mom years ago. He was never there for us and I don't want anything from him or his family” Shadow said. Thor just shook his head

”I cannot give up on you, you're my brother” Thor said sincerely 

”half brother” Shadow said flatly 

”But you're still my own. Please Shadow, give your  _ family _ a chance, give your older brother a chance” Thor said. Shadow just scoffed but when he saw sincerity in other man’s eyes. He reluctantly agreed

* * *

_ Two weeks later, Asgard _

”What?, you brought him here!” Hela shouted while Thor and Loki just groaned currently the sibling we're in Thor’s private study

”He’s our brother” Thor started but Hela cut him off

”He’s an illegitimate spawn who probably just wants our money. You know how much negative press this will bring. Father’s name will be ruined” Hela said. Loki just snorted. 

”As I recall, sister. Father’s name is already ruined since we know he wasn't as perfect as mother used to think” Loki taunted 

”I believe in fair play and fair chance and I’ll give Shadow everything he deserves,” Thor said. Hela pursed her lips 

”Of course you have soft corner for illegitimate children after all your future wife is also-before Hela could say more 

”Hela!, that's your future queen you're talking rubbish about. As a princess you shouldn't pay attention to such gossip” Thor warned. Hela just signed 

”Forgive me, my king. I forgot that all the royal protocols, restrictions, rules only apply to me since I’m a woman” Hela said leaving the room. Thor just shook his head. ”So?” Loki began

”How is he?” 

”Honest, strong-willed, well built. You’ll meet him in ceremony” Thor said

Shadow knelt before Thor as the older man touched his shoulder gently with sword tip.

”I Thor, son of Odin by the power given to me, give you, Shadow Moon. king Buri’s medal of most noble house of Asir, Grant you and your descendants the title of Lords of Midgard and the member of Asgardian Royal family. Rise, Shadow Moon-Asir” Thor said. Shadow stood as Thor hugged him while Loki shook his hand. Hela clenched her fists. Giving  _ all  _ his descendants the title not just  _ male  _ descendants. It was clear Thor was picking favorites.

* * *

_ Themyscira _ , _ two weeks before royal wedding  _

_ KING ODIN’S LOVECHILD ACKNOWLEDGED!.  _ Princess Antiope read.

”Who would've thought Odin would turn out like Zeus” Antiope commented 

”Antiope” Hippolyta warned her sister 

”Forgive me, my Queen, but are you sure this family would be right for Diana?. They seem as controversial as Olympians” Antiope said

”I believe Thor is much more honest than his father ever was. Also, my daughter is a good judge of character” Hippolyta said

”But why did you make me your heir isn't it unfair to Aresia, your younger daughter” Antiope asked. Hippolyta just sighed

”Aresia is too immature and incompetent to be the Queen” 

”But she could be trained” Antiope suggested 

”Believe me sister, Aresia isn't meant for throne” Hippolyta said. Unknown to both sisters, the young princess heard them

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
